My Hero
by shoelaces
Summary: Takes place after everyone finds out Ginny's been taken into the chamber in COS. [slash:Ron/Harry, implied Fred/George] [finished]


Note: This was my first Harry Potter fic ever. After trying to write one for.ever this finally just kind of happened. It's not the best thing I could have written, but I'll most likely have another one soon. I'm hooked. Plus, I need one with more twincest. *evil grin*  
  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers. Sick ideas.all mine.  
  
  
  
My little sister is trapped deep inside a dark chamber with some horrible monster, and all I can think about is how bloody alone I feel.  
  
The Gryffindor common room is so quite. My, Harry, Fred and George all sit around the table, silent, staring into space. I've never seen my twin brothers so quite, it sends chills through me. I shiver and Harry gives me a piteous look. His mouth opens, and then shuts again.  
  
There's an awful lump in the back of my throat, one I'm sure I haven't felt in years. If I was to try and speak, I know I'd break down. And what good would that do? How stupid would I look, bawling in the middle of the crowded room? So I bite my lip and flop my head down onto the table. I try desperately to block out images of Ginny. She can't be.dead. She just can't be. What would that do to my family?  
  
At this thought I pick my head up to look at my brothers. Their identical faces wear equally identical expressions. I've never seen either look so upset, not since the day Bill mentioned that the Sorting Hate could indeed separate them.  
  
I know that underneath the table their fingers are laced within each other's, grasped tight in the only comfort they can offer each other in public. The familiar pang of jealousy eats at my stomach as I think about it. I've always been jealous, why couldn't I have a twin? Or anyone, really? Someone to hold me at times like this.  
  
My eyes flick over to Harry, my love. How could I not love him? He's.perfect, famous, always-there-for-you Harry Potter. My best friend. When he looks at me, with those piercing green eyes, I turn into one big puddle of bright red, blushing mush, and he has no idea.  
  
The famous Harry Potter could escape He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named twice, but can't see that his best friend has a huge crush on him. The thought makes me almost laugh aloud.  
  
Harry's eyes meet my own for a split second before his face contorts into a certain look of nervousness and he becomes quite interested in his hands. But I, I can't look away. Inside, my heart is breaking. With every second that we sit in silence, there is a bigger chance of my little Ginny being dead. Never before have I needed Harry like I needed him just then. I needed to have his thin arms around me, and his hand stroking my cheek slowly. I needed to cry into his shoulder. I just needed to feel loved.  
  
The lump in my throat thickens and I let out a small, involuntary sob. Fred, George, and Harry all look at me at the same time.  
  
"Ron." Harry starts, but then stops again.  
  
"I can't take this anymore!" George yells loudly. Everyone's eyes fall on him, but only for a moment before they go back to their own businesses.  
  
"I'm going upstairs." Fred nods in agreement and the two get up simultaneously and head up to their dormitory. I know that the two will go and comfort each other in the only way they know how. Cry into each other, and give each other exactly what they both need.the other. That's the way it is with Fred and George, they need each other in a way even I can never understand. It has been that way for as long and I can remember, and I am the only one who knows. Good thing too, because I am the only one who would be okay with it too. It never bothered me, it only makes me horribly envious. I want someone I can fall back on like that, someone who I am sure will always be there for me. Someone like.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
I peer up at Harry. His eyes hold just a small spark of what is usually more of a fire.  
  
"We have to do something." He whispers, leaning over the table. "Have to."  
  
I nod, "Yeah.but what?"  
  
With each word comes a crack. I won't cry, not in front of him.  
  
"To Lockhart. Tell him what we know."  
  
I nod again, and he stands up. No one pays much attention to us as we cross the common room and step outside the portrait hole. Once outside, I stop, causing Harry to twirl around and look at me.  
  
I meet his eyes, tears finally flooding down my face. He walks silently over to me and wipes one away with his fingertip.  
  
"We're going to get her out of there."  
  
And then, I stop thinking. I pull him into me and brush my lips across his. I expect him to jump back five feet, but instead his lips press back. A sudden wave of relief washes over me because, somehow, I know that tonight he is going to save my sister's life. But, at the same time, I have a feeling that I'll never, ever, have this again. 


End file.
